The Star Project
by narniaXisXhome
Summary: Keagan Rocque, Gustavo's estranged daughter, is forced to take over Rocque Records. Her job: find the next big thing and turn them into a superstar. James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall dream of being famous. But can these boys be transformed into stars without Gustavo's harsh criticism? BTR AU
1. Chapter 1: The Record Company

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Big Time Rush characters.**

**A/N: Yes, I got the inspiration for this from Star Project. But this is my own version, a lot is tweaked, BTR style :)**

**Chapter 1: The Record Company**

"You wanted to see me?" I ask, shutting the door to my dad's office. I have no idea what this is about. My dad, Gustavo Rocque, world famous producer, is sitting behind his desk. His assistant, Kelly Wainwright, is standing next to him behind the desk. I've never seen his office, but I'm sure it is never this disorganized or he wouldn't have so many "stars"; papers are strewn everywhere, CDs from the best and worst of bands he's produced are all over the floor, the posters of said bands missing from the walls.

I look around, then look at my dad. He looks more angry than usual—the few times I've ever seen him being "usual", but he always looks pissed—his lips are pursed tightly, his two index fingers pressed against them in a steeple.

My dad and I are estranged; of course super busy uber famous producer Gustavo Rocque never has time for his only child. In fact, it's not exactly common knowledge that I am his child, but I'm sure if the media had found out at any point they would have had a field day. We haven't spoken or seen each other in years, me watching his rise—and subsequent fall when his last few artists failed—from afar.

Kelly elbows Gustavo (I figure I shouldn't call him "my dad" even in my head anymore, because even though he donated the sperm he's never been my dad) and he clears his throat.

"Keagan, I don't know how to say this..." Kelly elbows him again. "So I'm just going to say it. Rocque Records... is yours."

I'm pretty sure my mouth literally dropped to the floor. "You want to run that by me again?"

"Listen," Gustavo says, the familiar gravel back in his voice, "I've run into some trouble—"

Before he can continue, I interrupt, "What kind of trouble?" because I know he wasn't actually going to tell me.

"That's none of your—" Kelly elbows him again, but I have a plan anyway.

"None of my business? You expect me, a _seventeen year old_ to take over your entire company and it's _none of my business_? And anyway Gustavo, you haven't cared about me for over 16 years. Why should I care about your 'trouble' anyway? Why should I take the business? Let Kelly do it, I'm sure she has experience from working with you all these years."

Both Gustavo and Kelly look taken aback at my suggestion.

"Look, Keagan," Kelly finally speaks up, and I raise my eyebrows. "Your dad's having some money problems right now—"

"Kelly!" Gustavo yells, but obviously she is used to his snappy, hot-tempered personality, because she continues undaunted.

"And you're the only hope for Rocque Records. Your age can be an advantage; you can manage and shape new stars into what teenage girls love and make us money, until he can pay those people back."

"What people?" I fold my arms over my chest. I'm still not going for this. How many times did I wish my dad would reach out to me because I hated my life with my mom? But he never did. How many times did I tell myself I was going to run away and never look back? That I would rather be anywhere but with her? But seeing him here, now, in his swanky red and white studio with plaques upon plaques I hate my dad more than I even hate her. At least she _attempted—_terribly, but still—to be a parent to me. For all I knew, he never even wrote me on birthdays or Christmas. He acted like I never existed, and two can play that game.

"Some—" Kelly starts, but as has been the pattern this whole time Gustavo cuts her off.

"We'll get to that in good time," he says in his angry tone. I'm about to point out once again that if he expects me to take over this business—which I'm not going to anyway—he'd better explain _what _is going on. But he continues, so I let him. "We're going to have to move out of this place; it's too expensive right now, Griffin's on my back, and I've found the perfect place cheap. You can live there too. And Hawk CANNOT find out about this!" He yells this part, and I wonder only briefly who this Hawk is. And Griffin for that matter. "Not a word," he points to me.

I lift up my hands in a surrender type gesture. "Hey, I don't even _know _this Hawk you speak of."

"Hawk is a rival record—"

"KELLY!" Gustavo cuts her off again, and I feel so sorry for her; if I were her I'd've quit the day I started.

"And why can't _you_ just move out of this nice place you have here but still stay in charge of Rocque Records?" I go on. "Frankly, _Gustavo_"_—_I will not call him dad—"I'm shocked you'd even _dream _of letting someone else take over. We may be related by blood, but as far as I'm concerned all you are is a sperm donor. I wouldn't dream of running Rocque Records no matter how much you paid me"—okay, the money might do it, but I'd never tell him that—"so let Kelly do it. Later."

I turn and walk out of his office, through the rest of Rocque Records, all red and white checkered, surprisingly bare of the usual boyband—because that's _all _he produces, and like I would _ever _dream of taking on a boyband. They are so dead—posters.

I'm walking out of Rocque Records, only to hear someone singing loudly outside. I stop right outside the door. There are four boys, standing right there, I'm sure, in hopes that Gustavo Rocque will hear and make them the next big thing. Or at least the one singing. He's tall, the tallest of the four, brunette, tan, and muscular. He's singing a Smokey Robinson song, and he actually has a really nice voice. Gorgeous voice, in fact, though he could use some training to perfect it.

He stops when all three of the other boys elbow and poke him because they've noticed me; he was singing with his eyes squeezed shut.

He looks at me and instantly a slow and seductive smile slides across his face. "Why hello there. I'm James Diamond."

"No, you're leaving," I say impatiently. Yeah, all of them are super gorgeous, but Gustavo's certainly not going to like this, what with the _transition _taking place within Rocque Records, since he's going to have to find someone to take over. Probably owes a lot of money to some thugs and is scared for his life so he's resigning, that's my main theory. "Go on," I say, annoyed. "Go find some Hawk guy, I'm sure he'll sign you a record deal in a heartbeat."

They know I'm being sarcastic. "But, _Gustavo Rocque_," James Diamond starts, but I interrupt.

"Is not interested at the moment."

"Come on, James," the Hispanic one wearing a black helmet says, clapping his hand on James' shoulder.

"No, I did _not _come all the way to L.A. for nothing. I'm going in there and _demanding _Gustavo Rocque—"

"Is there some sort of problem?" Gustavo's booming voice comes from the doorway, and he's outside now too.

"No sir," another brunette with dark semi-spiked hair, not very tall, quickly says. "We were just leaving. Come on, James," he says out of the side of his mouth.

They walk away, dejected, James still looking like he's about to throw a fit. The only blonde one, tall but not as tall as James, with sparkling green eyes and dimples, looks back and his eyes linger on me. I'm tempted to give a sarcastic wave to make him turn back around, but I'm too distracted by his eyes. _Get a grip, Keagan_, I tell myself.

"Well, well, well," a voice says after those four boys are gone, "if it isn't Gustavo Rocque, just the man I wanted to see. You wouldn't happen to have my money yet," he says sweetly, but the undertone is dangerous, "would you, Gustavo?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

The man is scary; he has short, messy black hair, a scar across his left eye, and dark, glinting eyes. His lackey is huge (as in fat), and I figure he's the muscle when this boss guy needs to 'teach someone a lesson'.

Gustavo looks scared, which completely shocks me; I didn't think the man had any other bone in his body besides angry. "Not yet," Gustavo says in an almost whiny voice, and again I think how out of character this is for him. This guy must be seriously mafia or something. "But—" He stops when he notices the man is staring at me, not even paying attention to him.

I'm so grossed out. He's practically undressing me with his eyes, smirking. "And who is this lovely flower?" A chill runs down my spine, he is so creepy. "Keagan Rocque." Wait—how does he no my name? No one knows I'm Gustavo's daughter! He is obviously keeping serious tabs on Gustavo's every move.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Gustavo says, his face red. Wow, actually sticking up for me. Another complete shock.

"You will get me my money." Now he's in Gustavo's face.

"I need more time, I don't even have a star right now—"

Creepy gang guy blatantly ignores him. "I'll be back in a few weeks. Brutus," he nods to his sidekick.

"Shall we take this inside?" the sidekick says, not really a question but a demand. I gulp. No way am I going in there if he does. Gustavo can fend for himself, I am out of here. Kelly's out here too, and I can tell she's with me on this.

Gustavo is thoroughly scared, and the man calls Brutus—such a typical name for a hulking gang sidekick—off. "Give them a few weeks. This is the only time I will show mercy," he says, and spits on the ground before walking off. Brutus follows close behind.

"Exactly what kind of trouble did you get yourself into?" I breathe.

Kelly speaks for him; he's probably still too scared. "You see why he has to hand Rocque Records over? They won't go after you if you take over, so both you and the company can stay safe. And on top of that, Griffin is getting on him for not having a new star yet."

"I need to think," I say. "But no way do I want to get tangled up in all this."

I walk away down the sidewalk, wondering what on earth my own father is dragging me into, then coming up with a plan. I don't have to go back home to Mom either. I can get a place here in L.A. and stay away from her and Gustavo and everybody.

As I'm walking I hear that same Smokey Robinson song, the most distinctive voice I've ever heard. I really don't want to deal with that guy's attitude but he really is talented and suddenly I make a snap decision. If Rocque Records was mine I could manage and produce whoever I wanted; if I came to Gustavo now begging him to give this guy a chance, I'd get an angry resounding no, I knew. And suddenly I don't care about the rest, I just act on an impulse.

I see them and I walk up to them. "You," I say, stopping right in front of the loud singer. "James Diamond. Why exactly were you at Rocque Records earlier?"

He looks confused, but only for a moment. "It's my dream to be a star. We heard Gustavo Rocque was going to come to Minnesota and hold auditions, but then didn't at the last minute. So I had to come to L.A., I knew if he heard me he'd—"

"Yeah, okay, I've heard enough." They're all over confident like him. He is one of the few that has good reason to be, but I don't tell him that.

"Because Gustavo Rocque has _such _big hits," the blonde one says, making fun of James. "'Girl, Girl, Girl'? A masterpiece." I force myself not to laugh. This guy has a great personality. The James guy has the talent, but his personality sucks. Maybe they're all a band.

"Hmmm... We'd have to change your name. 'Diamond' is sexy, but James? Pretty boring, don't you think?"

"Hey!" I've wounded his ego. I ignore him and whirl on my heel to face the other three.

"You three. You sing too?"

"Oh no," the short brunette says, "we're just moral support."

I turn to the blonde one with the amazing eyes and personality. I can't be letting things like that cloud my personal judgment at the moment, but I'm confident I know what to look for in a star, and he's got it. "You."

"Kendall," he corrects me, his green eyes laughing at me, which makes me mad but I choose to ignore it.

"Okay, Kendall. Sing."

"Excuse me?"

"Sing, go on."

He raises his thick eyebrows (very thick, but somehow they add a sexy quality), and his eyes are still mocking me. There's a bench behind us on the sidewalk, and he jumps up on it and sings, "Girl! Girl! Girl!" (one of Gustavo's more famous—but horrific lyrically, in my opinion—songs) in a purposely terrible voice.

"Very funny." He's not even worth any more time if he's just going to make fun of me. I turn to the cute Hispanic with the helmet and the other brunette. "You two?"

"I can beat box," the brunette offers. I sigh.

"All of you, sing a harmony," I order.

"Hey," James says, stepping in front of me. "This is _my _dream. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," I say. "You're great." His face lights up, and that seductive smile is back. "I just assumed you were a band. But all of you have the looks and makings of stars. Yeah, it'll take a lot of work, I mean, look at your clothes, but..." I can't think of what else to say. "So. That harmony."

Kendall jumps off the bench to join the other three and they all just look at each other.

"Unless you don't want to take me seriously," I continue. "Then, of course, you can kiss all dreams of a record label and becoming superstars goodbye."

James rolls his eyes, and I think _bad move_. "And who exactly are you to boss us around like this and give us all this crap?"

I smile widely at them all, knowing I'm about to show them up. "I'm Keagan Rocque, head of Rocque Records."


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a Home

**Chapter 3: Finding a Home**

"Let's get you boys moved in to the Palm Woods... You do have a parent with you, right?" Otherwise I have no obligation to set up their living arrangements for them, since they're all minors. I read all this legalistic stuff a while ago, when I first realized what Gustavo did. I wanted to educated myself because running a record company seemed like a cake walk and I always harbored anger because he should still have time for me. But after reading up I found out... It's not.

Also, right after realizing these boys were the next big thing, I made a pit stop to see Kelly and find out my next step. I have no idea what I'm doing. I wanted her to come help me and she said she would as soon as Gustavo wasn't in such a fragile emotional state and they were absolutely sure he was safe from the gangbangers. But she gave me all the paperwork signing Rocque Records over to me and gave me pointers, starting with the Palm Woods. Meanwhile, since they basically got evicted from Rocque Records, she said she's going to look for a new-cheaper-location and set up the office then text me with the information.

They all glance at each other and I take this to mean they don't have an adult here. Not that I'm not a minor, but everything I'm doing is with permission from my sperm donor-I mean father.

"My mom is coming," the blonde one, Kendall says, and it sounds like a lie.

"Right," the brunette, Logan speaks up. He seems the most level headed and sincere out of all of them, so I think maybe they're not lying after all. "Mrs. Knight will come. We just thought James would be the only one..."

I blow out a breath. "Okay. Great." There's a big difference in_ is_ coming and _will_ come. We'll just have to over-exaggerate the truth a little. "Well, let's go in. And let me do ALL of the talking."

The Palm Woods is a very nice place where all young stars live until they become huge and/or old enough to live on their own. Some of them do live here by themselves, but if they're minors they somehow lied their way in. Which is what we're about to do. Temporarily, of course.

We walk through the front doors, and the boys all look around open-mouthed as if they've never seen any place this swanky before. Which, compared to most places that house celebrities, as nice as the Palm Woods is, it's cheap. I roll my eyes at them. "Could you please not act like you're fresh off the boat?"

I go up to the front desk with the boys in tow. Carlos, as adorable as he is, is side tracked and now staring open-mouthed at females instead of the place itself; there's a group of three snooty girls in sunglasses strutting around like they're all that, and he is smitten. He taps James on the shoulder while still staring at them, and James turns up his "charm" (most girls may find his cockiness charming, I, however, find it more annoying than anything. He's got the looks, if he wasn't so conceited about himself. He would be perfect for any one of those three girls).

"Can I help you, little girl?" The fat man behind the desk says snottily, as if he has better things to do with his time. His name plate says _R. Bitters_.

"_Little girl_? Is that-?" I start angrily, but then I get a better idea. I smirk and lean over the counter. "That's no way to address the head of Rocque Records."

The Bitters man snorts. "I've housed Gustavo Rocque's projects for years. And you are not him."

"Bitters. That's your name right?" I pull the paperwork saying I am, in fact, the new head of Rocque Records out of my bag. I lay the papers in front of them and smooth them out with one hand. "It would be a shame if the media caught wind of your... hostility." All these papers say is that I'm the producer now. No one has to know Rocque Records is basically bankrupt until we find a star Griffin, whoever that is, deems worthy.

Bitters looks down at the papers then glances back up at me. "Right. Uhhhh... sorry, ma'am." He plasters on a fake smile that makes him look constipated. "What can I do for you today?"

I gesture at the four guys with my head. "My boys need a place. They're the next big thing, and we need a big enough apartment for all four of them."

"Unfortunately," Bitters says with a fake sadness, and I glare at him. This man is not likable in any way, shape, or form, "we have no available rooms right now. I'll get back to you as soon as something opens up. Have a great Palm Woods day!"

"You have _got _to be freaking joking," I say angrily. Behind me I feel the boys go silent and stop scoping out the girls in this lobby, waiting for the inevitable fight. "This is the _freaking _Palm Woods. And you're trying to tell me there is not one single opening?"

"None that would accommodate," he looks at the boys, giving them a once over with his eyes and making a disgusted face, "_them_. I can check but..." He pulls out a binder from behind the counter and flips through it so fast there is no possible way he was actually reading anything. "Nope. Nothing big enough. So sorry. Seems like everyone is just dying to be a young Hollywood star these days, and all the best young stars will not stay anywhere but the famous Palm Woods." Another fake smile.

I give him yet another death glare. Then I turn around on my heel and grab two of the boys, I don't even pay attention to which, by the arms. "Come on, boys. We're going to find some place _way _better than the Palm Woods. Some place only the already famous stay, the best of the best." I say it loud enough for Bitters to hear. Then I drag them all out of that place.

I'm breathing heavily by the time we get out. "Also, you guys seriously need a band name..." I take out my phone and look at the information Kelly sent me. They found an office building that's pretty dilapidated, but it has a couple of rooms upstairs, one of which I'll have to take unless I want to live in a sketchy motel.

They more or less ignore me. "So where are we going to live now?" Logan asks.

I sigh. "It looks like you'll just have to stay at Rocque Records. _But _you'll have to chip in for groceries. I am _not _feeding all four of you on my own budget, not to mention we have to get enough money to pay those guys off and get the real Rocque Records building back."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kendall asks as they all run to catch up with me.

"Did I mention Rocque Records, the Rocque Records y'all were just camped in front of, is no more until you guys make us millions of dollars? Yeah, but don't worry. Gustavo's assistant Kelly found us a new building that has some rooms above it. I mean, there's no studio in there or anything, but we'll make do. I'm having to think one thing through at a time right now. This is a lot of pressure."

"So what exactly happened to Gustavo again?" James butts in.

"That is none of your business. I'm your manager and producer now. Look for 5th Street."

We find the two story building, and to say it's run down is an understatement.

"_This_... is Rocque Records?" Carlos asks incredulously. "What happened to the nice red and white building-"

"We went over that. Come on, let's go inside and find out which room y'all can have. I hope they're not too small because you might end up having to stay together..."

I am walking up to the front door when a voice comes from the side of the building. "Going somewhere, Miss Rocque?"

The dark guy with the scar on his face walks out from behind some bushes and grabs me.


End file.
